Projective identification
Projective Identification (or PI) is a psychological term was first introduced by Melanie Klein of the Object relations school of psychoanalytic thought in 1946. It refers to a psychological process in which a person will project a thought or belief that they have onto a second person. Then, in most common definitions of projective identification, there is another action in which the second person is changed by the projection and begins to behave as though he or she is in fact actually characterized by those thoughts or beliefs that have been projected. This is a process that generally happens outside of the awareness of both parties involved, although this has been a matter of some argument. What is projected is most often an intolerable, painful, or dangerous idea or belief about the self that the first person cannot tolerate (i.e. "I have behaved wrongly" or "I have a sexual feeling towards ...." ). Or it may be a valued or esteemed idea that again is difficult for the first person to acknowledge for some reason. Projective identification is believed to be a very early or primitive psychological process and is understood to be one of the more primitive defense mechanisms. Yet is also thought to be the basis out of which more mature psychological processes like empathy and intuition are formed. Many authors have described the process of projective identification. One notable, Ogden (1979, 1986) describes a process in which the part of the self is projected onto an external object. The external object experiences a blurring of the boundaries or definitions of the self and other. This takes place during an interpersonal interaction in which the projector actively pressures the recipient to think, feel and act in accordance with the projection. The recipient of the projection then processes or "metabolizes" the projection so that it can then be re-internalized by the projector. Different definitions of projective identification exist and there are disagreements as to a number of its aspects. For example, where does the process begin and end, exactly "what" is projected and what is "received", is a second person required for projective identification to take place, does projective identification occur when it is within the awareness of either party involved, and what is the difference between projection and projective identification. Ogden (1982) describes the process of projective identification as simultaneously involving a type of psychological defense against unwanted feelings or fantasies, a mode of communication, and as a type of human relationship. As a defense a psychiatric patient, for example, can use PI to deny the truth of unwanted feelings or beliefs by projecting them into the other person. Additionally, because the analyst begins to unknowingly enact these feelings or beliefs (even though they were originally alien to him or her), the patient is in a sense "controlling" the interaction with the analyst. This is often experienced by the analyst as a subtle pressure to behave or believe in a particular way; but it is an influence which the analyst usually is not attentive to or it is not experienced consciously. By influencing the analyst to behave in a particular way, more exploratory, original and vulnerable material is prevented from coming into the discussion. Recently, Luis de Rivera has described a volontary mental procedure, ecpathy, which allows appropriate dealing with feelings induced by projective identification [is not clear to this reader--a psychotherapist and anthropologist--how the processes described in the preceding paragraph differ from those of "ordinary" transference and counter-transference. Also, based on his clinical experience, it seems unlikely that projective identification can succeed if the "feelings or beliefs . . . were [truly alien to" the therapist. That is, habitual users of this defense seem particularly adept at identifying persons who really do have issues with the quality they need to project--e..g., projecting rage into someone who is genuinely struggling to contain his or her own rage. Hence, the disruptiveness of a projective identification upon even a well-trained therapist.]] Projective identification functions as a mode of communication as well. The first person "gives" his or her unwanted thoughts or feelings to the second person. Instead of communicating these thoughts or feelings with words, the unwanted content is given directly to the second person. In this way the second person may understand what the first person is experiencing, even if the first person is unaware of such experience. Projective identification is often experienced not as an isolated incident, but as a series of [projections and identifications and counter-projections and counter-identifications that evolve in a relationship over time. An example of this might be the mother/infant dyad or a husband and wife pairing. In such cases there is an ongoing emotional economy or transaction between the partners that takes place over the course of an entire relationship. Other authors have identified multiple motivations for projective identification including: to control the object, to acquire its attributes, to evacuate a bad quality, to protect a good quality, to avoid separation (Spillius, 1988, vol. 1, pp. 81-3). Here is a simple example of projective identification in a psychiatric setting: A traumatized patient describes to his analyst a horrible incident which he experienced recently. Yet in describing this incident the patient remains emotionally unaffected or even indifferent to his own obvious suffering and perhaps even the suffering of his loved ones. When asked he denies having any feelings about the event whatsoever. Yet, when the analyst hears this story, she begins to feel very strong feelings (i.e. perhaps sadness and/or anger) in response. She might tear up or become righteously indignant on behalf of the patient, thereby acting out the patient's feelings resulting from the trauma. Being a well trained analyst however, she recognizes the profound effect that her patient's story is having on her. Acknowledging to herself the feelings she is having, she suggests to the patient that he might perhaps be having feelings that are difficult for him to experience in relation to the trauma. She processes or metabolizes these experiences in herself and puts them into words and speaks them to the patient. Ideally, then the patient can recognize in himself the emotions or thoughts that he previously could not let into his awareness. Another common example is in the mother/child dyad where the mother is able to experience and address her child’s needs when the child is often unable to state his own needs at all. The above examples describe projective identification within the context of a dyad. However, PI takes place within a group context as well. Another notable psychoanalyst Wilfred Bion (1961) described projective identification in the following way: "the analyst feels he is being manipulated so as to be playing a part, no matter how difficult to recognize, in someone else's fantasy" (p. 149). This ongoing link between internal intra-psychic process and the interpersonal dimension has provided the foundation for understanding important aspects of group and organizational life. Bion's studies of groups examined how collusive, shared group phenomena such as scapegoating, group-think and emotional contagion are all rooted in the collective use of projective identification. In fact, sociologists often see projective identification at work on the societal level in the relationship of minority groups and the majority class. See also * Enactments * Identification (defence mechanism) * Projection (defence mechanism) * Psychoanalysis * Otto Kernberg * Melanie Klein * Wilfred Bion References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Agrachev, S. G. (1996). Identification with losers as a psychological phenomenon in contemporary Russia: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 11(4) 1996, 394-400. *Alexander, R. P. (2006). On: 'Projective transidentification': International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(1) Feb 2006, 267-268. *Alhanati, S. (2002). Primitive mental states: Psychobiological and psychoanalytic perspectives on early trauma and personality development, Vol. 2. London, England: Karnac Books. *Allen, B. J. (1997). The projected poet: Coleridge's use of dream in dramatic reception: Dreaming Vol 7(2) Jun 1997, 141-155. *Alvarez, A. (1996). Projective identification as communication: Its grammar in borderline psychotic children: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 30(1) 1996, 35-46. *Alvarez, A. (1997). Projective identification as a communication: Its grammar in borderline psychotic children: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 7(6) 1997, 753-768. *Alvarez, A. (1999). Widening the bridge: Commentary on papers by Stephen Seligman and by Robin C. Silverman and Alicia F. Lieberman: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 205-217. *Alvarez, A. (2000). A developmental view of 'defence': The borderline psychotic child. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Apprey, M., & Stein, H. F. (1993). Intersubjectivity, projective identification and otherness. Pittsburgh, PA: Duquesne University Press. *Athanassiou, C. (1994). The "container" function: The effect of a technique: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(Spec Issue) 1994, 1661-1667. *Auerhahn, N. C., & Peskin, H. (2003). Action knowledge, acknowledgement, and interpretive action in work with Holocaust survivors: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 72(3) Jul 2003, 615-658. *Avendano Barroeta, A., & Sanchez-Escarcega, J. (2002). Emotional dependency in couples: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 4(1) 2002, 91-97. *Balbernie, R. (1999). Inadmissible evidence: An example of projective identification: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 4(2) Apr 1999, 215-223. *Bandura, A., & Huston, A. C. (1961). Identification as a process of incidental learning: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 63(2) Sep 1961, 311-318. *Barbera, M. R. (2001). Projective redemption in couples therapy: Interrupting projective identification cycles: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 18(2) 2001, 171-192. *Barth, D. (1998). About parallel work with latency children and their parents: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 12(1) 1998, 29-45. *Becker, M., & Shalgi, B. (2006). The Dialectic Between Self-Determination and Intersubjectivity in Creating the Experience of Self: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 61 2006, 155-169. *Bell, D. (2001). Projective identification. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Bell, S. T. (1993). Understanding college students' reactions to rape victims: The relationship of just world beliefs, empathy, and identification to callous attitudes towards rape victims and attributions of responsibility in rape scenarios: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ben-Asher, S., & Goren, N. (2006). Projectile Identification as a Defense Mechanism When Facing The Threat of An Ecological Hazard: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 11(1) Apr 2006, 17-35. *Benecke, C., Krause, R., & Dammann, G. (2003). Affective dynamics in panic disorders and borderline personality disorders: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 7(4) Nov 2003, 235-244. *Berenstein, I. (2001). The link and the other: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 23(1) 2001, 9-21. *Bion, W. R. (2003). A theory of thinking. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Bird, J., & Clarke, S. (1999). Racism, hatred, and discrimination through the lens of projective identification: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 4(2) Fal 1999, 332-335. *Bishop, B. (2001). Lear and Prospero: From the projective to the introjective mode: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Sum 2001, 505-517. *Blackwell, D. (1987). Alienation, Projective Identification, Communication and Meaning: Group Analysis Vol 20(2) Jun 1987, 169-172. *Blechner, M. J. (1994). Projective identification, countertransference, and the "maybe-me." Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 619-631. *Bodansky, R. (2006). Projective Identification from a Self Psychological Viewpoint: Selbstpsychologie: Europaische Zeitschrift fur psychoanalytische Therapie und Forschung/ Self Psychology: European Journal for Psychoanalytic Therapy and Research Vol 7(25-26) 2006, 232-245. *Boesky, D. (2000). Affect, language and communication: 41st IPA Congress plenary session: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(2) Apr 2000, 257-262. *Bollas, C. (2006). Perceptive identification: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 93(5) Oct 2006, 713-717. *Bonac, V. A. (1993). Clinical issues in communicative psychoanalysis: Premature securing of patient's breaks in psychotherapy frame as expression of therapist's countertransference difficulty with containing patient's projective identifications: International Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 8(4) 1993, 115-121. *Bonaminio, V. (2002). Commentary on Barros's 'First interview and one session with "Ana."': International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 83(3) Jun 2002, 578-581. *Boswell, J. (1997). Dreams and projective identification: Whose dream is it anyway? : Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 5(1) Sum 1997, 20-28. *Bovensiepen, G. (1998). In search of love for the father: Cahiers Jungiens de Psychanalyse No 91 Spr 1998, 47-58. *Box, S. (1994). Engaging in the process of change with families at adolescence. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Braucher, D. (2000). Projective identification: A request for relationship: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 28(1) Spr 2000, 71-83. *Briggs, A. (1995). Agoraphobic and claustrophobic anxieties: Two problems in leaving university for some final-year students: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 1(4) Oct 1995, 613-628. *Brodie, F., & Wright, J. (2002). Minding the gap not bridging the gap: Family therapy from a psychoanalytic perspective: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 24(2) May 2002, 205-221. *Brown, L. J. (2007). On dreaming one's patient: Reflections on an aspect of countertransference dreams: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 835-861. *Brunet, L., & Casoni, D. (2001). A necessary illusion: Projective identification and the containing function: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 9(2) Fal 2001, 137-163. *Bryant, B. W. (2002). Projective identification: A nondichotomous interpretation based on the work of Merleau-Ponty (Maurice Merleau-Ponty). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Byles, J. M. (2003). Psychoanalysis and War: The Superego and Projective Identification: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 8(2) Fal 2003, 208-213. *Callico, G. (2006). The process of the sensation of emptiness in a patient with difficulties elaborating grief: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 23(1-2) 2006, 7-17. *Caparros, N. (2004). Projective identification: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 26(1)92 Jan-Jun 2004, 071-084. *Caparros Sanchez, N. (1994). The group and projective identification: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 16(1) Jan-Apr 1994, 73-79. *Caper, R. (1997). A mind of one's own: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(2) Apr 1997, 265-278. *Caper, R. (1997). Psychic reality and the interpretation of transference: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 66(1) Jan 1997, 18-33. *Caper, R. (1998). "Robert Caper on 'A mind of one's own"': Reply: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(2) Apr 1998, 390-391. *Cartwright, D. (1998). The reversal of pathological projective identifications: The problem of patient receptivity: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Fal 1998, 3-18. *Cartwright, D. (2006). Autistic defenses in agoraphobic syndrome: "Flat" objects and the retardation of projective identification: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 54(1) Win 2006, 109-135. *Carveth, D. L. (1998). Dead end kids: Projective identification and sacrifice in Orphans: PsyART Vol 2 1998, No Pagination Specified. *Casement, P. (2005). Response. London, England: Karnac Books. *Caspary, A. C. (1993). Aspects of the therapeutic action in child analytic treatment: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 10(2) Spr 1993, 207-220. *Cassorla, R. M. S. (1997). In the entanglement of crossed projective identifications with adolescents and their parents: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 31(3) 1997, 639-676. *Cassorla, R. M. S. (2004). In the tangle of projective cross-identifications with adolescents and their parents: Kinderanalyse Vol 12(3) Jul 2004, 183-230. *Castellet y Ballara, F., & Bollea, E. (1994). Structuring of self and twinship: Acta Geneticae Medicae et Gemellologiae: Twin Research Vol 43(1-2) 1994, 145-148. *Castelo Filho, C. (2003). Geniusness and Madness: Reflections over group phenomena, transformations and common sense: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 37(1) 2003, 99-118. *Cheng, W. D., Chae, M., & Gunn, R. W. (1998). Splitting and projective identification in multicultural group counseling: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 23(4) Dec 1998, 372-387. *Chescheir, M. W. (1995). Projective processes as interpersonal communication: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 66(1) Nov 1995, 17-37. *Chiavegatti, M. G. (1994). The fantasy of the monstrous child in the analytic psychodrama of adults: The case of Gianna: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 13(1) Mar 1994, 21-28. *Cimino, C., & Correale, A. (2005). Projective identification and consciousness alteration: A bridge between psychoanalysis and neuroscience? : International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(1) Feb 2005, 51-60. *Cimino, C., & Correale, A. (2005). Reply to Dr Schwaber: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(3) Jun 2005, 901. *Cimino, C., & Correale, A. (2005). Response to Professor Mancia: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(2) Apr 2005, 554-555. *Clark, A. J. (1995). Projective identification in counselling: Theoretical and therapeutic considerations: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 29(1) Jan 1995, 37-49. *Clark, A. J. (1997). Projective identification as a defense mechanism in group counseling and therapy: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 22(2) May 1997, 85-96. *Clark Nunes, V. S. (2006). All holes are the same: Emerging from the confusion: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(6) Dec 2006, 1587-1601. *Clarke, B. A. (2005). Reflexivity: Usefulness in the psychodynamic therapist's meaning-making process of projective identification. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Clarke, S. (2001). Projective identification: From attack to empathy? : Kleinian Studies Vol 2 2001, No Pagination Specified. *Clauer, J. (2003). From projective identification to embodied counter transference: Psychotherapie Forum Vol 11(2) 2003, 92-100. *Coburn, W. J. (1998). Patient unconscious communication and analyst narcissistic vulnerability in the countertransference experience. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Colam, A. (1997). Projective identification and the psycho-analytic frame: Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 5(1) Sum 1997, 29-39. *Collie, A. (1996). Damage and survival in the residential care and treatment of adolescents: Therapeutic Communities Vol 17(3) Fal 1996, 183-192. *Colman, W. (1995). Gesture and recognition: An alternative model to projective identification as a basis for couple relationships. London, England: Karnac Books. *Cooper, P. C. (2002). The pervasion of the object: Depression and unitive experience: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 89(3) Jun 2002, 413-439. *Cooper, V. S. (1994). Childhood phantasy and reason: A theoretical assessment of projective and anticipatory identification from a Kleinian perspective and the role of the folk/fairytale Cinderella in early childhood development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Crisp, P. (1987). Uncontained projective identification: The vicious circle of runaway positive feedback loops: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 4(4) Fal 1987, 291-299. *Crisp, P. (1988). Projective identification: Clarification in relation to object choice: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 5(4) Fal 1988, 389-402. *Crisp, P. (1998). Projective identification: Clarification in relation to object choice: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 5(4) Fal 1998, 389-402. *Cuesta, J. R., de Castro, M. M. G., & Gil, J. A. F. (2004). Three psychotherapists and a group: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 26(2)93 Jul-Dec 2004, 79-86. *Cycon, R. (1994). Sadomasochism in the transference/countertransference as a defense against psychic pain: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 14(3) 1994, 441-450. *Cyr, F. (1994). Projective identification and family therapy: From the intrapsychic to the interpersonal: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 15(1) 1994, 77-90. *Czertok, O., Guzzo, S. A., & Losso, R. (1993). Countertransference and projective counteridentification in the analysis of families and couples: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(4-5) Jul-Oct 1993, 887-900. *da Silva, M. C. P. (2007). Morbid identification: Traumatizing transgenerational communication: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 14(1) Apr 2007, 137-165. *Davanzo, H., & Gonzalez, S. (1998). An analytic group psychotherapy session: Interpretations and hidden texts: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 48(3) Jul 1998, 347-361. *Davies, M. (1993). Heroic deeds, manic defence, and intrusive identification: Some reflections on psychotherapy with a 16-year old boy: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 1993, 79-94. *Davies, M. (1995). Heroic deeds, manic defense, and intrusive identification: Some reflections on psychotherapy with a sixteen-year-old boy. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *de Azevedo Ferreira Franca, M. O. (2005). The fascination for power: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 39(3) 2005, 105-108. *De Godoy Moreira, M. S. (1996). Rainbow and mirage: From (-k) to (k): Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 30(1) 1996, 147-156. *de Mattos Brito, G. (2002). Beta elements as factor of dysfunction and evolution in the analytical field: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 36(2) 2002, 333-357. *De Paola, H. (1993). From listening to interpretation: Relation between empathy and projective identification: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 27(1) 1993, 99-114. *de Rivera Revuelta, J. L. G. (2004). Empathy and ecpathy: Revista Psiquis Vol 25(6) 2004, 5-7. *Delouya, D. (2002). On communication: Between Freud (1895) and Klein (1946): Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 5(1) Jan-Jun 2002, 79-90. *Demos, E. V. (1999). The search for psychological models: Commentary on papers by Stephen Seligman and by Robin C. Silverman and Alicia F. Lieberman: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 219-227. *Denys, R. (2002). The chronicles of drive fusion and defusion: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(5) Oct-Dec 2002, 1689-1770. *Dias, C. A. (1987). Reflections inspired by Bion: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 5 Dec 1987, 23-29. *Dias, C. A., & Fleming, M. (1994). The containing function of the analyst: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(Spec Issue) 1994, 1391-1477. *Diatkine, G. (2002). Civilisation and its discontents and the unbinding of the drive: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(5) Oct-Dec 2002, 1845-1851. *Donovan, M. W. (1998). Demeter and Persephone revisited: Ambivalence and separation in the mother-daughter relationship. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Dorpat, T. L. (1994). On the double whammy and gaslighting: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 11(1) 1994, 91-96. *Douet, B. (2001). The continent function of thoughts: A new therapeutic approach: Aletheia No 13 Jan-Jun 2001, 75-81. *Drisko, J. W. (1992). Intimidation and projective identification in group therapy of physically abused early adolescent boys: Journal of Child & Adolescent Group Therapy Vol 2(1) Mar 1992, 17-30. *Eaton, J. L. (2005). The Obstructive Object: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 92(3) Jun 2005, 355-372. *Ellman, S. J. (1982). The Obscured Made Incomprehensible: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (11), Nov, 1982. *Eshel, O. (2004). Let it be and become me: Notes on containing, identification, and the possibility of being: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 40(3) Jul 2004, 323-351. *Etchegoyen, R. H., & Nemas, C. R. (2003). Salieri's dilemma: A counterpoint between envy and appreciation: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(1) Feb 2003, 45-58. *Farge, L. L. A. (2007). Commentary on "The meanings and uses of coutertransference" by Heinrich Racker: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 795-815. *Feinsilver, D. B. (1999). Counteridentification, comprehension countertransference, and therapeutic action: Toward resolving the intrapsychic-interactional dichotomy: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 68(2) Apr 1999, 264-301. *Feldman, M. (1994). Projective identification in phantasy and enactment: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 14(3) 1994, 423-440. *Feldman, M. (1997). Projective identification: The analyst's involvement: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(2) Apr 1997, 227-241. *Feldman, M. (2007). Racker's contribution to the understanding of countertransference revisited: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 779-793. *Ferreira, T. (1998). Identification in countertransference: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 17 May 1998, 43-62. *Ferro, A. (1994). The analytic dialog: Possible worlds and transformations in the analytic field: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 51(4) Aug-Dec 1994, 773-790. *Ferro, A. (1999). "Characters" and their precursors in depression: Experiences and transformation in the course of therapy: Journal of Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 17(1) Spr 1999, 119-133. *Ferro, A. (2002). Firemen: A plea for Othello and Nero: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(5) Oct-Dec 2002, 1545-1549. *Ferro, A. (2003). Marcella: The transition from explosive sensoriality to the ability to think: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 72(1) Jan 2003, 183-200. *Ferro, A., & Meregnani, A. (1997). The inversion of flow of projective identifications in the analyst at work: Australian Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 16(1-2) 1997, 94-112. *Figlio, K. (2004). Psychoanalysis, politics and the self-awareness of society: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 9(1) Apr 2004, 87-104. *Filho, G. V., Pires, A. C. J., Berlim, G. I., Hartke, R., & Lewkowicz, S. (2007). The supervisory field and projective identification: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(3) Jun 2007, 681-689. *Fine, H. J. (1991). Mastering Regression: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (8), Aug, 1991. *Fink, K. (1995). Projection, identification, and bi-logic: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 64(1) Jan 1995, 136-152. *First, E. (1989). Was That Me or You?: Projective Identification Reexamined: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (12), Dec, 1989. *First, E. (1997). Irreparable objects--When there's nothing to mend: Commentary on paper by Anne Alvarez: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 7(6) 1997, 769-779. *Flaskas, C. (2002). Comment--Border crossing and the integrity of frameworks: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 24(2) May 2002, 222-231. *Flaskas, C. (2005). Psychoanalytic Ideas and Systemic Family Therapy: Revisiting the Question 'Why Bother?' ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(3) Sep 2005, 125-134. *Forrester, M. A. (2006). Projective Identification and Intersubjectivity: Theory & Psychology Vol 16(6) Dec 2006, 783-802. *Frank, K. A. (1990). The living response to the transference: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (7), Jul, 1990. *Frauman, D. C., & Neu-Frauman, C. J. (1999). Dorothea Lange, photographer of the depression era: A self-psychological portrait: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 26(3) 1999, 137-147. *Gabbard, G. O. (1999). Countertransference: The elaboration of a common ground: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 53(9-10) Sep-Oct 1999, 972-990. *Gabbard, G. O. (2001). A contemporary psychoanalytic model of countertransference: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 57(8) Aug 2001, 983-991. *Gabbard, G. O. (2005). Joseph Sandler's Contributions to The Concept of Countertransference: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 25(2) 2005, 184-195. *Garcia, S. G., Ballesteros, R. R., & Ariza, D. S. (2003). Adolescents' behavior disorders. Observations from a systemic-relational perspective: Revista Psiquis Vol 24(1) 2003, 5-14. *Garfinkle, E. (2005). Towards clarity in the concept of projective identification: A review and a proposal (Part 1). Defining projective identification as an intra-psychic unconscious phantasy: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 13(2) Fal 2005, 202-229. *Gatjen-Rund, A. (2004). Overcoming and Transforming or Getting Paralized and Stuck: The Technical Signifcance of Countertransference: Analytische Kinder- und Jugendlichenpsychotherapie Vol 35(121) 2004, 35-50. *Gelber, A. H., & Vannicelli, M. (2005). Will the Real Expert Please Stand Up? New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Geltner, P. (2005). Countertransference in Projective Identification and Sadomasochistic States: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 30(1) 2005, 73-91. *Gerard, H. B. (1991). Review of Immaterial facts: Freud's discovery of psychic reality and Klein's development of his work: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 8(1) Win 1991, 111-122. *Gerhardt, J. (2003). Does or should the past go away? Commentary on paper: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(1) 2003, 105-127. *Gerkin, C. (1994). Projective identification and the image of God: Reflections on object relations theory and the psychology of religion. Louisville, KY: Westminster John Knox Press. *Ghezzi, M. (2002). "Reverberations": reflections at the end of a working experience in a CPS: Gruppi Vol 4(2) May-Aug 2002, 9-32. *Gilbeaul, A. (2000). Projection and projective identification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 723-742. *Gilch-Geberzahn, G. (1994). Projective identification in the psychoanalytic process: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 10(3) Sep 1994, 260-273. *Gilhooley, D. (1998). Projection and projective identification in a three-year-old boy: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 23(2) 1998, 225-247. *Godwin, R. (1993). Dimensions of the American political mindscape: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 21(1) Sum 1993, 79-96. *Goka, E., Yuksel, F. V., & Goral, F. S. (2006). Projective Identification in Human Relations: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 17(1) 2006, 46-54. *Goldberg, C. (2003). The failed courage of the fanatic: Pastoral Psychology Vol 51(3) Jan 2003, 233-239. *Goldberg, L. (2003). Reflections on marriage and children after the cult: Cultic Studies Review Vol 2(1) 2003, 9-29. *Goldberg, S., & Grusky, Z. (2004). The Dark Side of Analytic Conviction: Impasses of Omniscience and Complacency: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 52(4) Dec 2004, 1095-1125. *Goncalves, M. J. (2003). Observation of infants and psychoanalytic listening: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 24 Dec 2003, 75-84. *Goodman, M. I. (1995). Projective visualization: Learning to simulate from experience. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goretti, G. R. (2007). "On: Projective identification": Reply to Dr Grotstein: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(5) Oct 2007, 1290-1291. *Goretti, G. R., & Graham, H. (2007). Projective identification: A theoretical investigation of the concept starting from 'Notes on some schizoid mechanisms': International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(2) Apr 2007, 387-405. *Goulart, A. A. (2003). Beyond the mirror: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 37(2-3) 2003, 343-354. *Grater, H. A. (1995). Subjectivity in Control: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (12), Dec, 1995. *Greatrex, T. S. (2002). Projective Identification: How Does It Work? : Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 4(1-2) 2002, 187-197. *Grefe, J., & Reich, G. (1996). "Even when ideas fail..." A critique of the concept of projective identification and its clinical applications: Revue de Neuropsychologie Vol 12(1) Mar 1996, 57-77. *Grief, H. (1992). On hoarding and horror through projective identification as applied to understanding aspects of the Gulf War: Sihot/Dialogue: Israel Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 7(1) Dec 1992, 49-52. *Grotstein, J. (2006). "On: 'Projective transidentification'": Reply to Dr. Alexander: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(1) Feb 2006, 268-269. *Grotstein, J. A. (1999). Projective identification reassessed: Commentary on papers by Stephen Seligman and by Robin C. Silverman and Alicia F. Lieberman: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 187-203. *Grotstein, J. S. (1994). Projective identification and countertransference: A brief commentary on their relationship: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 578-592. *Grotstein, J. S. (1994). Projective identification reappraised: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(4) Oct 1994, 708-746. *Grotstein, J. S. (1995). Projective identification reappraised: II. The countertransference complex: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 31(3) Jul 1995, 479-511. *Grotstein, J. S. (2002). Projective identification and its relationship to infant development. London, England: Karnac Books. *Grotstein, J. S. (2005). 'Projective transidentification': An extension of the concept of projective identification: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(4) Aug 2005, 1051-1069. *Grotstein, J. S. (2007). On: Projective identification: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(5) Oct 2007, 1289-1290. *Gruber, C. (1997). Projective identification or relational introjection? Gender, metaphor, and theory: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 25(1) Spr 1997, 59-70. *Guimaraes Lemos, M. B., & Amendoeira, M. C. R. (2003). Melanie Klein's object relations developments: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 37(2-3) 2003, 503-522. *Gullickson, T. (1995). Review of Pivotal Papers on Identification: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (10), Oct, 1995. *Gunter, M. (2006). Un-canny violence. Thrill, stage-managing and identificative projection of destructive fantasies: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 60(3) Mar 2006, 215-236. *Gutwinski-Jeggle, J. (1995). The relationship between countertransference and projective identification: Luzifer-Amor: Zeitschrift zur Geschichte der Psychoanalyse Vol 8(15) 1995, 61-83. *Gysling, A. (1995). The silent scream. Countertransference as image of the unbearable in Bion: Luzifer-Amor: Zeitschrift zur Geschichte der Psychoanalyse Vol 8(15) 1995, 84-108. *Hage, A., & Neto, G. A. R. M. (2005). Mourning and identification in A Doll's House of Henrik Ibsen: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 10(2) May-Aug 2005, 283-287. *Halpern, T. (1999). The influence of maternal and paternal identifications on the development of agency in women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Handler, R. J. (2003). Applying projective identification theory to the experience of male patrons of prostitution. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hansen, K. (1994). On leaving the scene: Processing projective identification and the schizoid experience: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 22(3) Fal 1994, 277-289. *Hartkamp, N., & Esch, A. (1993). Projective identification and psychoanalytic inference: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 9(3) Sep 1993, 214-223. *Haste, H. (1997). Iconic memories: The Psychologist Vol 10(11) Nov 1997, 507-508. *Heenen-Wolff, S. (2004). Exceptionally violent counter-transference reactions- A clinical report: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 19(1) 2004, 69-87. *Hegeman, E. (2007). States of mind: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 43(2) Spr 2007, 288-293. *Heller, R. D. (2002). Countertransference inquiry via projective identification: Critical empathic issues in work with severely disturbed patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Henningsen, F. (2005). Destruction and guilt: Splitting and reintegration in the analysis of a traumatised patient: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(2) Apr 2005, 353-373. *Herbert, J. C. (2006). The Analytic Pair in Action: Finding the Missing Mental Life: An Intersubjective Approach: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 61 2006, 20-55. *Herrera Loyola, E. (2000). Projective identification: Development of a concept: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 17(1) Jul 2000, 32-41. *Hinshelwood, R. D. (1986). Projective Identification, Alienation and Society: Group Analysis Vol 19(2) Jun 1986, 179-181. *Hinz, H. (2004). Anesthetize, smash, stop caring. The quiet work of destroying living meaning: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 48 2004, 51-68. *Hubner, W. (2006). "Beyond Words". An essay on projective identification and esthetic experience: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 60(4) Apr 2006, 319-348. *Hudson, J. F. (2001). Projective identification and countertransference: An analysis of clinicians' ability to differentiate the source of therapists' internal reactions through the use of clinical case material. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hyde, C. (2007). Interpreting the countertransference erection: On transformation and the therapist's internal experience: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(4) 2007, 67-77. *Issacharoff, A., & Hunt, W. (1994). Transference and projective identification: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 593-604. *Jimenez, J. P. (1992). The analyst's contribution to the processes of projective identification: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 9(2) Sep 1992, 54-66. *Jones, A. (2003). On projective identification, containment, and feeling special: Some thoughts about hospice nurses' experiences: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Care Vol 20(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 441-446. *Jorstad, J. (2002). Erotic countertransference: Hazards, challenges and therapeutic potentials: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 25(2) 2002, 117-134. *Kaley, L. C. (1993). Projective identification: The tie that binds: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karon, B. P. (1983). "Truth" Therapy and "Lie" Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (6), Jun, 1983. *Kaswin-Bonnefond, D. (2003). From the apprehension of beauty to claustrum: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 441-460. *Kernberg, O. F. (1993). Projection and projective identification: Developmental and clinical aspects. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Khwaja, A. (1997). Use and abuse in the countertransference: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) 1997, 101-117. *Kissen, M. (1996). Projective identification: A resistance in couples: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 50(1) Win 1996, 54-65. *Klein, J. (2005). What happens between people. London, England: Karnac Books. *Klein, M. (1993). On identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Knapp, H. D. (1989). Projective identification: Whose projection-whose identity? : Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 6(1) Win 1989, 47-58. *Kritt, D. W. (1993). The subjective meaning of shared representations: Television characters and self: Dissertation Abstracts International. *La Valle, J. J. (1999). Combined group and individual psychoanalysis: An antidote to Ferenczi's identification with the aggressor: Group Vol 23(3-4) Dec 1999, 173-185. *LaFarge, L. (2000). Interpretation and containment: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(1) Feb 2000, 67-84. *LaMothe, R. (2003). Freud, religion, and the presence of projective identification: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 20(2) Spr 2003, 287-302. *Lear, J. (2002). Jumping from the couch: An essay on phantasy and emotional structure: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 83(3) Jun 2002, 583-595. *Leiman, M. (1994). Projective identification as early joint action sequences: A Vygotskian addendum to the Procedural Sequence Object Relations Model: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 67(2) Jun 1994, 97-106. *Leitao, L. G. (2003). Countertransference: A review of the literature on the concept: Analise Psicologica Vol 21(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 175-183. *Lenton, A. P., Bryan, A., Hastie, R., & Fischer, O. (2007). We want the same thing: Projection in judgments of sexual intent: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(7) Jul 2007, 975-988. *Levitt, C. (2005). Review of Social theory, psychoanalysis and racism: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 13(2) Fal 2005, 368-372. *Levy, B. J. (2007). Jeremiah interpreted: A rabbinic analysis of the prophet: Glas, Gerrit (Ed); Spero, Moshe Halevi (Ed); Verhagen, Peter J (Ed); van Praag, Herman M (Ed). *Lieberman, A. F. (2006). Negative maternal attributions: Effects on toddlers' sense of Self: Richard e Piggle Vol 14(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 295-311. *Likhite, M. L. (2000). The interface between countertransference and projective identification in a case presented to peer supervision: Journal of Genetic Counseling Vol 9(5) Oct 2000, 417-424. *Lubbe, T. (1998). Projective identification fifty years on: A personal view: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 24(3) Dec 1998, 367-391. *Ludin, J. (2007). The violence of identification: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 14(1) Jan-Jun 2007, 133-143. *Lydon, J. E., Burton, K., & Menzies-Toman, D. (2005). Commitment Calibration with the Relationship Cognition Toolbox. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Machado, R. N. (2003). A hypothesis about transgenerational traumatic elaboration: Rhapsody in August: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 10(1) Apr 2003, 71-85. *Malancharuvil, J. M. (2004). Projection, Introjection, and Projective Identification: A Reformulation: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(4) Dec 2004, 375-382. *Malcus, L. (1995). Indirect scapegoating via projective identification and the mother group: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 45(1) Jan 1995, 55-71. *Malin, A., & Grotstein, J. S. (1966). Projective identification in the therapeutic process: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis 47(1) 1966, 26-31. *Mancia, M. (2005). On: Projective identification and consciousness alteration: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(2) Apr 2005, 553-554. *Mancillas, A. (2006). Recognizing and utilizing projective identification in brief psychodynamic therapy: A case example: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 34(3) Fal 2006, 267-278. *Mann, K. (1997). Love's labour's lost: Countertransference with a terminating relationship. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Marcuse, F. L. (1955). Projection--1953: American Psychologist Vol 10(1) Jan 1955, 43. *Maroda, K. (1995). Projective identification and countertransference interventions: Since feeling is first: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 82(2) Apr 1995, 229-247. *Marques, M. (2000). Considerations on the construction of the anal universe: Our every day perversion: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 34(3) 2000, 547-565. *Massidda, G. B. (1999). Shall we ever know the whole truth about projective identification? : International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 80(2) Apr 1999, 365-367. *Matos, M. (2000). Contribution to the understanding of "acting-out" based on countertransference: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 20 Sep 2000, 57-67. *Matschiner-Zollner, M. (2004). Scenic understanding in the light of new theories - Protective identification, role play willingness, enactment theories: three contributions towards an enlarged comprehension of scenic understanding within the first session: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 29(4) 2004, 322-343. *Mayers, D. (2005). Response. London, England: Karnac Books. *McDowall, A. (2006). "Psychoanalytic Ideas and Systemic Family Therapy": Comment: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2006, iv. *McNaughton, M. (2003). Leaving my church: A study of disaffiliation among active churchgoers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Meadows, D. (2005). Worth the Bother: A Response to Carmel Flaskas: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 26(3) Sep 2005, 135-137. *Meares, R. (2000). Priming and projective identification: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 64(1) Win 2000, 76-90. *Meissner, W. W. (1993). A note on projective identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Meissner, W. W. (2007). Review of Other minds: How humans bridge the divide between self and others: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 71(3) Sum 2007, 258. *Mello, O. d. F., Jr. (2000). When the analyst is vulnerable to the patient's "magic:" Reflections on the unconscious communication of mental states from patient to analyst: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 34(4) 2000, 687-709. *Meltzer, D. (2005). The role of projective identification in the formation of Weltanschauung. London, England: Karnac Books. *Mermelstein, J. J. (2000). The role of concordance and complementarity in psychoanalytic treatment: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 17(4) Fal 2000, 706-729. *Middelberg, C. V. (2001). Projective identification in common couple dances: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 27(3) Jul 2001, 341-352. *Midgley, N. (2003). Projective identification: a clinical exploration of the concept from a contemporary Freudian perspective: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 19(4) Sum 2003, 515-524. *Miehls, D. (1997). Projective identification in sexual abuse survivors and their partners: Couple treatment implications: Journal of Analytic Social Work Vol 4(2) 1997, 5-22. *Miel, C. (2002). Projective identification in drug addiction: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 67(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 326-336. *Migone, P. (1995). Expressed emotion and projective identification: A bridge between psychiatric and psychoanalytic concepts? : Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 31(4) Oct 1995, 617-640. *Mikulincer, M., & Horesh, N. (1999). Adult attachment style and the perception of others: The role of projective mechanisms: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 76(6) Jun 1999, 1022-1034. *Milivojevic, L. (2005). Importance of Projective Identification Influence on Countertransference in a Traumatized Group: Group Analysis Vol 38(2) Jun 2005, 237-248. *Mills, J. (2000). Hegel on projective identification: Implications for Klein, Bion, and beyond: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 87(6) Dec 2000, 841-874. *Montreynaud, V., Falla, W., & Caillier, V. (2004). The mirror of the violence: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 52(4) Jun 2004, 193-196. *Moore, D. M. (1996). Projective and introjective identification in a couple therapy case study: A hermeneutical examination. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moreno, J. K. (2007). Scapegoating in Group Psychotherapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 57(1) Jan 2007, 93-104. *Morgan, M. (1995). The projective gridlock: A form of projective identification in couple relationships. London, England: Karnac Books. *Moring, P. (1997). Trust, the counsellor and containment in counselling the drug-addicted client: A comparative view of orientation from a personal perspective: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 3(4) Nov 1997, 433-446. *Morton, C. (2003). Metaphors are us: Countertransference in the writings of Thomas Ogden: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 20(3) Sum 2003, 441-455. *Moses, I. (1994). Projective identification and countertransference: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 575-578. *Muller, J. P. (2005). Approaches to the Semiotics of Thought and Feeling in Bion Work: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 13(1) Spr 2005, 31-56. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Psychic Equilibrium and Psychic Change: Selected Papers of Betty Joseph: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *No authorship, i. (1992). Review of Clinical Lectures on Klein and Bion: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (11), Nov, 1992. *Norton, S. (1997). "Sound" and the "sense" of sound in the therapeutic relationship: A factor in the mechanism of projective identification: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 13(4) Sum 1997, 515-526. *Nuttall, J. (1999). Games - a behavioural manifestation of projective identification? : Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 5(3) Aug 1999, 339-355. *Nuttall, J. (2000). Fairbairnian object relations as an intra-social paradigm: The gay community's response to HIV: European Journal of Psychotherapy, Counselling and Health Vol 3(2) Aug 2000, 213-227. *Ogden, T.H. (1979), On projective indentification. International Journal of Psycho-Analysis, 60: 357-373. *Orange, D. M. (2003). Why language matters to psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 13(1) 2003, 77-103. *Orlandini, A. (2002). Facing sexual violence in a rape emergency room: Identification, projective identification, and the myth of Nemesis: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 30(3) Sep 2002, 401-413. *O'Shaughnessy, E. (2001). A projective identification with Frankenstein: Some questions about psychic limits: Richard e Piggle Vol 9(3) Sep-Dec 2001, 262-274. *O'Shaughnessy, E. (2003). Penetrate an invasive projektive identification as well as patients in thinking and Fuhlen of the analyst: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 46 2003, 9-28. *O'Shaughnessy, E., & Theusner-Stampa, G. (2001). A projective identification with Frankenstein: Some questions on psychic limits: Kinderanalyse Vol 9(2) Jun 2001, 145-161. *Otten, S. (2004). Self-anchoring as predictor of in-group favoritism: Is it applicable to real group contexts? : Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 22(4-5) Oct 2004, 427-443. *Pantone, P. J. (1994). Projective identification: Affective aspects: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 30(3) Jul 1994, 604-619. *Perkel, A. (2004). Editorial: Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 12(2) Win 2004, i-iii. *Perri, B. M. (1993). Supervision: A bridge to the training of the modern psychoanalyst: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 18(1) 1993, 59-70. *Peto, K. (1997). Empathy and projective identification: Psychiatria Hungarica Vol 12(4) 1997, 471-486. *Pine, F. (2006). A Note on Some Microprocesses of Identification: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 61 2006, 190-201. *Plenker, F. P. (2005). The concept of countertransference: Origins and essential features of Kleinian developments: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 59(8) Aug 2005, 685-717. *Poggi, R. G. (1998). "Robert Caper on 'A mind of one's own."': Comment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(2) Apr 1998, 388-390. *Porter, S. E. (1998). Border crossings: A hermeneutic investigation of borderline personality and the shadow side of science. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Powell, C. (1997). Insight, empathy and projective identification: Australian Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 16(1-2) 1997, 200-215. *Powell, C. (1999). Insight, empathy, and projective identification. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Pusar, J. (1992). The Negative Effects of Long-Term Psychoanalytic Treatment on the Therapist: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (9), Sep, 1992. *Quagliata, E. (2004). Some reflections on the processes of projection and introjection in eating disorders. London, England: Karnac Books. *Quinodoz, D. (1994). Interpretations in projection: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 75(4) Aug 1994, 755-761. *Quinodoz, J.-M. (1994). The psychoanalyst: Active container of projective counteridentification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(Spec Issue) 1994, 1597-1600. *Racker, H. (2007). The meanings and uses of coutertransference: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(3) Jul 2007, 725-777. *Rafaelsen, L. (1996). Projections, where do they go? : Group Analysis Vol 29(2) Jun 1996, 143-158. *Ravin, R. L. (2001). Identification in human figure drawings: Determining projection with the Draw-A-Person Questionnaire. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Regazzoni, G. G. (1997). Some theoretical antecedents of the concept of interaction: Interazioni Vol 2 1997, 21-32. *Reid, S. (1997). The generation of psychoanalytic knowledge: Sociological and clinical perspectives: Part two: Projective identification--the other side of the equation: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 13(4) Sum 1997, 542-554. *Reiff, H. (1993). Psychoanalysis of the body image in rheumatoid arthritis: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 9(2) Jun 1993, 149-160. *Reilly, T. (1992). Countertransference as the Key: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (4), Apr, 1992. *Reis, B. (2006). Even better than the real thing: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 42(2) Apr 2006, 177-196. *Reznik, I. (2002). Desired and undesired self in transference: Managing "bad" self-aspects in "good" relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rhode, M. (2005). Mirroring, imitation, identification: The sense of self in relation to the mother's internal world: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 31(1) Apr 2005, 52-71. *Rios, C. (1995). Fluctuations and polymorphisms in masculine sexuality: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 12(2) 1995, 37-47. *Rita, B. (1993). Projective identification, antisocial tendency: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 12(2) Jun 1993, 133-143. *Robbins, B. D., & Goicoechea, J. (2005). The Psychogenesis of the Self and the Emergence of Ethical Relatedness: Klein in Light of Merleau-Ponty: Journal of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology Vol 25(2) Fal 2005, 191-223. *Robertson, J. M., Robison, B. D., & Carter, B. D. (1996). Splitting on a pediatric consult liaison service: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 26(1) 1996, 93-104. *Roeckerath, K. (2002). Projective Identification: A Neuro-psychoanalytic Perspective: Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 4(1-2) 2002, 177-185. *Rogers, C. (1987). On Putting it into Words: The Balance between Projective Identification and Dialogue in the Group: Group Analysis Vol 20(2) Jun 1987, 99-107. *Roitman, M. (1989). The Concept of Projective Identification: Its Use in Understanding Interpersonal and Group Processes: Group Analysis Vol 22(3) Sep 1989, 235-248. *Rosenman, S. (2002). The usurpation of identity: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 30(2) Fal 2002, 190-208. *Rosenman, S. (2003). Assaultive projective identification and the plundering of the victim's identity: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 31(3) Sep 2003, 521-540. *Ross, M. (2000). Body talk: Somatic countertransference: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 6(4) Nov 2000, 451-467. *Rossati, A. (1997). The concept of inner world in the work of Sigmund Freud: 2: Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 21(42) Jun 1997, 63-85. *Rouco, M. B. S. (2004). From projective identification to enactment: An itinerary to the reparation of the body-mind split: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 38(1) 2004, 147-163. *Rozen, D. L. (1993). Projective identification and bulimia: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 10(2) Spr 1993, 261-273. *Ruszczynski, S. (1995). Narcissistic object relating. London, England: Karnac Books. *Ryde, J. (2003). Review of Rothko--Reflections on an aesthetic moment: Journal of the British Association of Psychotherapists (BAP) Vol 41(1) Jan 2003, 56-61. *Ryle, A. (1994). Projective identification: A particular form of reciprocal role procedure: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 67(2) Jun 1994, 107-114. *Saari, C. (1995). The concept of projective identification: A narrative critique: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 66(1) Nov 1995, 3-15. *Salman, S. (1999). Dissociation and the Self in the magical pre-Oedipal field: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 44(1) Jan 1999, 69-85. *Samy, M. (1998). Monsters, dragons and superstars. The analysis of a five-year-old suicidal boy with notes on changes in projective identification and symbolization: Journal of Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 16(2) Jun 1998, 315-348. *Sanders, K. (1995). The return from mindlessness. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Sanders, K. (2006). Meltzer and the influence of Bion: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 22(3) Spr 2006, 347-361. *Sandler, J. (1993). On communication from patient to analyst: Not everything is projective identification: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 74(6) Dec 1993, 1097-1107. *Sandler, J., & Sandler, A.-M. (1996). Psychoanalytic footnotes on love. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sandler, P. C. (1997). The apprehension of psychic reality: Extensions of Bion's theory of alpha-function: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(1) Feb 1997, 43-52. *Sanford, N. (1955). The Dynamics of Identification: Psychological Review Vol 62(2) Mar 1955, 106-118. *Santona, A., & Zavattini, G. C. (2005). Not with you, nor without you: Collusion and affect attunement in the couple: Le Divan Familial No 14 Spr 2005, 39-47. *Schachter, J. (1997). The aim of psychoanalysis in theory and in practice: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(3) Jun 1997, 580-583. *Schafer, R. (2000). Reflections on 'thinking in the presence of the other': International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(1) Feb 2000, 85-96. *Scharff, D. E., & Scharff, J. S. (2004). Using Dreams in Treating Couples' Sexual Issues: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 24(3) 2004, 468-482. *Scharff, D. E., & Scharff, J. S. (2005). Dream analysis in couple therapy for sexual issues: Le Divan Familial No 14 Spr 2005, 89-98. *Scharff, J. S., & Scharff, D. E. (1997). Object relations couple therapy: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 51(2) Spr 1997, 141-173. *Schore, A. N. (2002). Clinical implications of a psychoneurobiological model of projective identification. London, England: Karnac Books. *Schwaber, E. A. (2005). On: Projective identification and consciousness alteration: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(3) Jun 2005, 900-901. *Sechehaye, M., & Rubin-Rabson, G. (1951). Mama is busy with baby Ezekiel. New York City, NY: Grune & Stratton. *Segal, J. (2003). Your feelings or mine? Projective identification in a context of counselling families living with multiple sclerosis: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 9(2) May 2003, 153-171. *Segal, J. (2007). The effects of multiple sclerosis on relationships with therapists: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 21(2) Jun 2007, 168-180. *Seguin, M.-H. (2007). Intergenerational transmission of trauma: Psychotherapies Vol 27(3) 2007, 149-160. *Seligman, S. (1999). Infant-parent interactions, phantasies, and an "internal two-person psychology": Reply to commentaries: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 235-243. *Seligman, S. (1999). Integrating Kleinian theory and intersubjective infant research observing projective identification: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 129-159. *Shafer, A. T. (1997). Can projective identification advance our understanding of the psychodynamics of psychosomatic disorders? : Australian Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 16(1-2) 1997, 170-183. *Sherman, S. B. (2001). Using projective identification as a guiding principle for treatment in a therapeutic milieu. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Siegel, J. P. (2004). Identification as a Focal Point in Couple Therapy: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 24(3) 2004, 406-419. *Silverman, R. C., & Lieberman, A. F. (1999). Negative maternal attributions, projective identification, and the intergenerational transmission of violent relational patterns: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 161-186. *Silverman, R. C., & Lieberman, A. F. (1999). Reply to commentaries: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 9(2) 1999, 229-235. *Sonnino, A. (2006). A case of splitting of the transfert: Projective identification and acting out in the double setting: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 52(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 871-886. *Springer, A. (2006). Female perversion: Scenes and strategies in analysis and culture: Schaverien, Joy (Ed). *Stein, H. F. (1999). Downsizing, managed care, and the potlatching of America: A study in cultural brutality and its mystification: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 4(2) Fal 1999, 209-227. *Stein, M. (1998). Projective identification in management education: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 13(8) 1998, 558-566. *Steiner, J. (1996). The aim of psychoanalysis in theory and in practice: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 77(6) Dec 1996, 1073-1083. *Steiner, J. (2000). Containment, enactment and communication: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 81(2) Apr 2000, 245-255. *Steiner, J. (2001). "On Steiner's 'Containment, enactment and communication": Reply: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(1) Feb 2001, 173-174. *Steiner, R. (1999). Some notes on the "heroic self" and the meaning and importance of its reparation for the creative process and the creative personality: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(4) Aug 1999, 685-718. *Steiner, R. (1999). Who influenced whom? And how?--A brief series of notes on E. Weiss, M. Klein (and I. Svevo) and the so-called 'origins' of 'projective and introjective identificaiton.' International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 80(2) Apr 1999, 367-375. *Sterba, R. (1965). Remarks on Joseph Conrad's "Heart of Darkness." Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association 13(3) 1965, 570-583. *Stern, D. E. (1993). A mirror not hung: The internal maternal object of sexually abused women: An object relations analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steuerman, E. (2003). Creating links: A dialog between social philosophy and object relations theory: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 10(1) Apr 2003, 31-45. *Stiers, M. J. (1995). Containment and the threat of catastrophic change in psychotherapy groups: Group Vol 19(3) Fal 1995, 131-139. *Stokes, A. (2004). The invitation in art. London, England: Karnac Books. *Sugars, C. (1999). Sylvia Plath as fantasy space; or, the return of the living dead: Literature and Psychology Vol 45(3) 1999, 1-28. *Szecsody, I. (2001). On Steiner's 'Containment, enactment and communication.' International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(1) Feb 2001, 171-173. *Taborda, A., & Toranzo, E. (2004). Psychoanalytical Group psychotherapy: Parents and children groups parallel: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 26(2)93 Jul-Dec 2004, 63-77. *Tarnopolsky, A. (1995). Understanding countertransference: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 9(2) 1995, 185-194. *Terry, P. (2005). Dangerous liaisons: Psychosis and violence-working in a psychiatric intensive care unit: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 221-232. *Timimi, S. B. (1996). Race and colour in internal and external reality: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) Win 1996, 183-192. *Trumbull, D. W. (1997). Hurtful presences: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 84(6) Dec 1997, 905-924. *Turner, L. (1998). The impact of a psychoeducational group intervention on marital discord, adult interaction style, projective identification, and perceptive identification. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Turnheim, M. (2004). Autistic mindblindness. Cognitivism, phenomenology and psychoanalysis: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 58(8) Aug 2004, 707-735. *Urban, E. (1998). States of identity: A perspective drawing upon Fordham's model and infant studies: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(2) Apr 1998, 261-275. *Vallino, D., & Maccio, M. (2004). The child's sense of existence and the fatal attraction of identification: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 13(1-2) May 2004, 71-77. *van Beekum, S. (2005). The Therapist as a New Object: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 35(2) Apr 2005, 187-191. *Van Buren, J. (2004). Saint Anne and two others: Configuration of the grandmother within the dreaming couple: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 61(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 491-515. *van Holten-Basch, H. (1999). Projective identification: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 25(4) Jul 1999, 223-241. *Waddell, M. (1994). The family and its dynamics. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Wakahara, M. (2003). The Relationship between Adolescents' Attitudes Toward, and Their Identification to their Parents, and Their Sense of Fulfillment: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 14(1) Apr 2003, 39-50. *Wann, D. L., Tucker, K. B., & Schrader, M. P. (1996). An exploratory examination of the factors influencing the origination, continuation and cessation of identification with sports teams: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 995-1001. *Ward, I. (1997). Race and racism: A reply to Sami Timimi: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 14(1) Fal 1997, 91-97. *Waska, R. (2001). Interpretation as shaped by projective identification: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 31(4) Win 2001, 279-285. *Waska, R. (2006). The Analyst as Translator: Failures and Successes: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 13(1) 2006, 43-65. *Waska, R. (2007). Projective identification as an inescapable aspect of the therapeutic relationship: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 14(2) 2007, 43-64. *Waska, R. T. (1997). Projective identification: Some clinical considerations: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 25(3) Fal 1997, 439-454. *Waska, R. T. (1998). Intrapsychic outcome in projective identification: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 62(3) Sum 1998, 366-377. *Waska, R. T. (1999). Oral deprivation, envy, and the sadistic aspects of the ego: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 7(1) Spr 1999, 97-110. *Waska, R. T. (1999). Projective identification, countertransference, and the struggle for understanding over acting out: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 155-161. *Waska, R. T. (1999). Some clinical implications of Kleinian theory to interpretation: Journal of Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 17(2) Sum 1999, 349-366. *Waska, R. T. (2000). Hate, projective identification, and the psychotherapist's struggle: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 9(1) Win 2000, 33-38. *Waska, R. T. (2000). The symbolic object: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 7(2) 2000, 25-44. *Waska, R. T. (2002). Mutilation of self and object: The destruction world of the paranoid-schizoid patient and the struggle for containment and integration: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 89(3) Jun 2002, 373-398. *Weber, R. (2005). Unraveling Projective Identification and Enactment. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Weiss, H. (2007). A multiphasic model of projective identification: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 61(2) Feb 2007, 151-173. *Wiinamaki, M. K. (1994). Mutual intersubjectivity in the female client-female therapist relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Williams, A. H. (1994). Notes on the interaction between prison staff and prisoners: Free Associations Vol 4(32, Pt 4) 1994, 519-526. *Willoughby, R. (2001). "The dungeon of thyself": The claustrum as pathological container: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(5) Oct 2001, 917-931. *Winkelmann-Bovensiepen, A. (1993). Normal and pathological splitting and projective indentification: Jungian and Kleinian concepts for understanding early object relationships: Analytische Psychologie Vol 24(93) Aug 1993, 166-183. *Winston, A. P. (2005). Projection, Introjection and Identity in Anorexia Nervosa: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 21(3) Spr 2005, 389-399. *Woods, K. (1996). Projective identification and game analysis: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 26(3) Jul 1996, 228-231. *Worth, W. A. (1993). The effect of battered women's object relations and use of projective identification on their perceptions of aggression in their children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yahav, R., & Sharlin, S. A. (2002). Blame and family conflict: Symptomatic children as scapegoats: Child & Family Social Work Vol 7(2) May 2002, 91-98. *Young, C. (2007). Review of Help for the helper: The psychophysiology of compassion fatigue and vicarious trauma: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 77. *Young-Eisendrath, P. (1997). Gender and contrasexuality: Jung's contribution and beyond. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Zack, D. (2005). Projective identification, conflict, and psychic change: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 13(2) Fal 2005, 230-241. *Zepf, S., & Hartmann, S. (2005). Concepts of identification. An attempt of their theoretical and clinical differentiation: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 21(1) Mar 2005, 30-42. *Zosky, D. L. (2003). Projective identification as a contributor to domestic violence: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 31(4) Win 2003, 419-431. *Zosky, D. M. (2001). The role of projective identification with domestically violent males. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Additional material Books * Bion, Wilfred (1961). Experiences in Groups. Routledge. * Klein, M. (1946). Notes on some schizoid mechanisms. In Money-Kyrle, R., Joseph, B., O'Shaughnessy, E. & Segal, H. (Eds.).(1984). The writings of Melanie Klein. Vol III. London: The Hogarth Press. * Ogden, T. (1986). The Matrix of the Mind. Object Relations Theory and the Psychoanalytic Dialogue. Northwale, NJ: Jason Aronson. * Spillius, Elizabeth B.(1988) Melanie Klein Today, 2 vols. Routledge. * Donald Meltzer "The Kleinian Development (New edition)", Publisher: Karnac Books; Reprint edition 1998, ISBN 1-85575-194-1 * Donald Meltzer : "Dream-Life: A Re-Examination of the Psycho-Analytical Theory and Technique" Publisher: Karnac Books, 1983, ISBN 0-902965-17-4 * Heinrich Racker : "Transference and Counter-Transference", Publisher: International Universities Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8236-8323-0 Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Defense mechanisms